Blue Eyes Etude
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: A story of a woman looking for the man that fell in love with her in the past. When she finds him though, he isn't the man the he was thousands of years ago. Rating may upper in later chapters. For now, it's rated T.


Blue Eyes Etude

I

 **Sayuri Lapis: I know that it has been a long time, but I am busy with real life, like I said in my profile update. This is also my first Kaiba and Kisara fanfic. Kinda terrible, but I just wanted to writte it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

It was springtime. The start of something new.

The start of something fresh.

It was the beginning of a new term for everybody.

Well, for most of the students that resided in Domino City, except for Seto Kaiba. The multi-billionaire didn't have the time to go to a building and review the things he already learned at a shockingly very young age. He was the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, a very successful company that formally focused on military warfare, but it now specialized in games, specifically Duel Monsters.

"Seto-sama, it's time for breakfast." A maid said, gently knocking on the wooden mahogany door. "Coming." Seto muttered, grumbling clear in his voice. He rolled over and looked outside. "It's beautiful." He then said and got out of his bed.

Cherry Blossom petals were fluttering gracefully in the air and one landed on Seto's nose. Spring is here already eh?" He asked, wiping the petal away. To him, the beginning of spring wasn't special to him at all. It only meant for him to earn more power.

He took a white blouse off of a hanger that was hung in the middle of nowhere in the room and put one arm into one sleeve. "This year is full of plans. Plans to make Kaiba Coporation number one in the world. I'll make sure no other company is standing on it's feet by the end of the season." He fumbled to himself as he buttoned, a gleam in his eye.

In a mansion, not too far from the main city, a gentle and melodious piano tune played, which made the neighbors swoon with adoration. It came from a nearby room with cream colored curtains that swayed with the gentle breeze.

A large wooden piano stood in the center of the room, with a silver haired girl pressing the keys, playing a piece. Her hair swayed due to the wind as she made little movement . "Kisara-sama, it's time for school." Her butler said, poking his head into the room.

"Yes, I'll be downstairs in a moment." The girl now named Kisara replied politely, standing up from the piano. She walked out of the room and walked downstairs, her new uniform already on.

Kisara walked into the gold kitchen and sat on a gold chair with her breakfast ready in front of her. Usually, it was sunny side up eggs or pancakes. Today, the head chef served her waffles with whipped cream and a cherry on top. "Kisara-sama, these waffles were made with the highest quality non-gmo flour and the whipped cream and cherry are also non-GMO and 100% organic." He said, bowing. "Please eat as much as you can."

"I will." The white haired female said and picked her fork up from the table. She took a bite. "Delicious." Kisara murmured after biting off of the fork. After Kisara finished her waffles without haste, she stood up from the table and went to the bathroom to clean her teeth and left the mansion. Her limousine driver stood in front of her and opened the door for her. "Thank you so much Francis." Kisara said as she buckled herself up. "It's no problem Kisara." Francis said as he turned the engine on and put the car into driving mode. They soon exited the driveway and were on the road.

"Are you excited?" Francis asked as he was operating the car. "Yes, but I feel a little nervous too. It's my first time going to a public high school after all." The white haired female answered, looking out the window. All her life, Kisara was taught by the most exclusive private tutors there were. While the tutors were kind, but strict, she grew very lonely. She saw a group of girls walking on the sidewalk that wore the exact same uniform as her. "We're here!" Francis said, stopping the car and put it in parking mode. He then went out and opened the door for Kisara. "I'm off now." The white haired girl told him. Francis smiled and waved as she walked to the school. "Have a good day dear." Francis said and waved. "I will!" Kisara replied and turned around. "Kisara." Francis called out, making her stop in her tracks. "Eh? What is it Francis?" Kisara asked and turned around. "Good luck with your mission on finding that man." He said quietly. "Yes. I will find him." The white haired female nodded, already knowing what she was talking about. Francis faced the front and turned on the engine. Within minutes, the car sped away, leaving Kisara strayed.

"Big brother, where are we going?" Mokuba asked, following his brother to their car. "Domino High School. I have some buisness with those people over there." Seto answered hastily. He opened the door to the driver's seat and ploped himself in. He then took the keys to the car out of his pockets and started the engine. Within minutes, the car was out of their driveway and they were on the road. They soon arrived to Domino High School. "Man, there are a lot of new students today." Mokuba said as he saw the students going into the building.

"Hmph." Seto muffled in arrogance as he drove. _These students may be excited today, but in six months, they will be all worn out from all the schoolwork that the teachers have given them._ He thought, smirking. When Seto Kaiba was young, his stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba, slaved him to studying up to the point where Seto thought he was going to become insane. Seto remembered those sleepless nights where he was sitting at a desk, writing and memorizing every formula while reading a book in latin at the same time. Gozaburo stood next to him, gripping a whip in his hand. Whenever Seto dozed off during his studies, Gozaburo would whip him harshly on the back to wake him up and he would angrily yell at him. Looking back to those days, Seto was grateful that his father made him study everything to the core because if he didn't, Seto wouldn't have been able to take complete control of Kaiba Corporation from him.

Seto drove into the parking lot and parked his car in a empty parking spot that was near the curb. "Mokuba, I want you to stay in the car." Seto ordered, shutting the door. "But Seto, what am I supposed to do? By the time you come back, I'll be dead from being bored!" whined Mokuba. "Go watch the TV that's hung on the back seat until I return." Seto answered and slammed the limo door shut. He then walked to the school and went inside. As he walked, he passed by a white haired girl with pretty blue eyes. He stopped walking and felt his heart skip a beat. "What was that?" He asked, putting his palm over his chest. "I didn't even look and..." He stopped talking when he noticed the Blue Eyes White Dragon card in his pocket glow. He put his hand into his pocket and took it out. "Blue Eyes..." He started.

Kisara turned around the corner and stopped, her heart beating fast. "That man..." She started, thinking about that past memory. She was in Ancient Egypt, running around the village in rags, desperate to eat something. She then fell to the ground, having rocks and stones being thrown at her just because she had white hair and pale skin, which was something the villagers did not have.

 _Stop! Stop!_ The white haired woman begged, she could feel her eyelids becoming heavy and her body bleed. Just as she was going to die, a tall broad man wearing a royal priest outfit appeared. "What is going on?" He asked in a deep, huff voice. "N-Nothing! We were just jeering at that strange woman with white hair." A villager replied nervously.

The tall man picked up the unconscious woman and looked at his guards. "All of you are pathetic for picking on a innocent and vulnerable woman who did no harm to this village!" He barked angrily. The villagers put their heads down in shame. "If I hear that you fools do that again, I will chop off everyone's heads!" He turned around, holding the woman.

As he was walking away, the man looked down at the unconscious female that he had held in his broad arms. _She looks familiar to me, I don't know why, but I feel I have met her before._

Later, the priest returned to the palace, with the others hurrying over to him. "Take care of this woman. She is severely hurt." He ordered. "Yes!" The men nodded, helping the girl walk. "Seth." Mahado said. "What is it?" The man now named Seth asked. "I feel something powerful from that woman." Mahado said, holding his millennium item tightly in his hand. "Like what?" Seth asked, taking his mighty priest hat off, revealing long locks of beautiful brown hair. "A monster, or maybe something else. I can tell that she's not from arond here."

In the chamber, the white haired female moved for a bit and opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked, sitting up and looking around the room. The stone walls as well as the floor were dirty brown and instead of a door, there were black bars. "Am I in jail?" She asked, her body going into fight-or-flight mode. Just then, a guard came to the bars, unlocking it with a key. "W-Who are you and where am I?" The white haired woman asked. "Relax, you're not in trouble or anything. I'm just one of the palace guards. Priest Seth found you unconscious in the middle of the village and there were people throwing stones and rocks at you." He said. "Now what's your name ma'am?"

"Kisara is my name." The white haired woman replied. "Kisara, You should be quite thankful that he rescued you from those people or you would be dead. By the way, a priest is coming over to examine you."

"Examine me for...?" Kisara asked, sounding very scared.

"To see who you are."

The guard left the chamber, leaving Kisara dumbfounded. She thought about it for a moment, and then realized it. "He's going to..." She looked down at her gawky body, imagining the priest that was coming to her fondling the sensetive parts of her. She blushed and smiled a bit

As she was self-conscious about herself, two priests came to the chamber, one was bald and had tattoos covering his head and wore elaborate robes. The other one was the one that rescued Kisara from those cruel villagers. The guard bowed and opened the door for both of them. Kisara turned around and took deep breaths.

"Relax." Seth said, noticing her heavy breathing. "Shada, see what her Ka is!" He said to the bald man. The bald man nodded and held is millennium item out. A bright light appeared and Shada's eyes widened in fear. A dragon appeared out of the light, roaring loudly and spreading it's large wings. He fell to the ground.

"Shada!" Priest Seth called out. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah." The bald tattooed man stammered, sitting up and looking terrified. "Priest Seth, this girl is not normal! Her ka holds a huge amount of power!"

"What is it?" Priest Seth asked. "What is her ka?"

"It's..." Shada started, "It's a dragon!"

"A dragon? You can't be serious." The brown haired man laughed.

"I'm serious. It had blue eyes and it spread out it's majestic wings." Shada said seriously, amusement absent in his voice. "Remember that one village thief that told us the story?"

"Yes." Seth said, looking up at the ceiling. He remembered that one day when they were walking around when they heard chaos. "Sir, apparently there is a thief in this village stealing food for the market stalls. Should we do something about it?" A personal guard of his asked.

"Of course!" Priest Seto said. "The reason why we take walks around here is to make sure there is no trouble."

They walked over to the middle of the marketplace. "What seems to be the problem here?" The priest asked. "A thief has stolen fruits and jewelry." A vendor replied, pointing to him. "This is the man."

Priest Seth walked over to this man. "I didn't do anything wrong! Please let me go and pretend that this never happened!" He begged. "And how am I supposed to believe that after what the vendor told me?"

"You know what, let me tell you a little rumor that's been circulating around here." The thief said, showing his rotten teeth, which spoiled his smile. "There's a woman who hides a ginormous dragon within herself. It is so powerful that it could possibly wipe out this marketplace and the palace." He said, laughing.

"I don't believe him. Take him to the palace in order for him to be executed." Priest Seth ordered.

"Hee Hee..." The theif laughed. "You'll regret it when you see it! By that time, you'll wish that you have believed me and took me more seriously!"

"Quiet!" A guard held a spear up to his neck. "Speak anymore and your head will be cut off right here!"

"Now that you say it..." Priest Seth trailed off and looked at Kisara. "Was it her?"

"Is there something you like to tell me?" Kisara asked. "There's nothing. What is your name?" Shada asked.

"My name is Kisara." She answered, flipping her hair back. "Kisara. I will officially make you my concubine." The brown haired man said.

"What?" Shada asked. "You're not serious."

"She will be mine. After all, I have taken interest in her." Priest Seth said with a straight face. Kisara smiled a bit and giggled.

Time skip to sometime later, The priest held Kisara's body close to his chest, tears streaming down his face.

"Why did she have to die?" Priest Seth whispered to himself. "Why?"

He looked down at her, her chest covered in blood. His father had stabbed her in chest with a spear that was meant to be aimed him. They had just gotten married and this wasn't fair at all. If she hadn't died, they would make their marriage complete and he would have taken Kisara's virginity. They maybe would have a child shortly after that. Seth thought all of the things that would have happened if she wasn't laying in his arms dead.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that he had noticed that he was holding her the same way they had first met, when the villagers were throwing rocks at her for being an outsider and he had rescued her from them.

To be continued


End file.
